Draig
'Draig'i (nicknamed 'Drage Torva') are giant reptilian creatures native to an undiscovered planet. Appearance The physiology of an individual Draigi depends on the type of Draigi, and there are about a dozen types. However, every mature Draigi is 20 meters long, 7 meters broad and 6 metres at the shoulder (12 if standing). Wingspans vary, but are commonly over 20m. Fire Draigi The most common Draigi, these have plates instead of scales which are used to exchange cold air from outside with the hot air they produce. They have to drink 5 times a day (with each drink being about 20 liters) to stop themselves from dehydrating. They are able to produce 2 liquids that once combined ingites into flames able to reach several hundres of degress. Ice Draigi The Ice Draigi have the same appearance as the Fire Dragi except from the tip of their tail, their wings, their hide-embedded spikes and chin spikes (which are ice crystals in their case). Dark Draigi A Draigi that was seldom seen, feared by all while not being the strongest. They can match the speed of a Sky Draigi with ease and could kill a Diamond Draigi when fully enraged. They had pure dark scales and could not be seen during the night. Water Draigi A Draigi that lives near lakes, rivers, etc... They mostly live in caverns underwater. They need lesser water to cool down as they do not produce as much heat as the other Draigi. Sky Draigi A Draigi that has an extra pair of wings (which are also much bigger), they live near the tops of mountains. Diet The Draigi are carnivorous and used to hunt their prey for both survival, exercise, competition and fun. Fiction History Important Sites Cities Location Planets Intelligence and society Language Draigi use roars in all kind of volume heights to talk with each other, however, they are able to talk normally by using voice units. They have a written language that is able to be understood, however, when someone tries to learn this language they will still never comprehend the vocalised language. Culture Draigi were docile creatures for eons, but after an unknown event they went hostile towards most species (more specificly those they can dominate). Their architecture varies wildly, some prefer giant smooth buildings whilst other like to make it look like a prison. Names Draigi have no specific naming system, the first name is given at birth while the surname is given through their actions. Law Draigi do not have many laws, they expect all healthy individuals to serve in the military and be ready to fight the enemy. Killing Draigi is considered a serious crime and will result in either banishment or death sentence. Clothing Draigi do not use clothing, however, Draigi serving in the army are known to wear small strips of clothes to mark their rank and unit, some are also seen wearing an armoured suit. Religion Draigi do not have a religion and are not open to one. Military Doctrine : For main article, see: Grand Draigi Space Navy As a militaristic race all Draigi are recruited to serve in the Navy when the required conditions are met, as the majority of the Draigi are patriotic they will strive to meet these. Notable Draigi *Unnamed Draigi Prisoner Opinion towards other races Technology Spaceships The Draigi have a navy containing millions of ships. They are capable of travelling FTL, by using Higgsium Drives but are known to use a modified Omni Drive as well, and they have repulsor shields and sheets for protection. Draigi ships can power repulsor sheets, and these provide a great bonus to protection and allow defence against particle beams, which repulsor fields cannot achieve. Battleships and larger even have several layers of repulsor sheets, for added protection. Some of the strongest ships in the Draigi navy make use of Thermoplasmatic Shields. Their hulls are constructed from a layer of c-boron nitride over armour steel- c-boron nitride is only slightly less hard than diamond, but has superior chemical and thermal resistance, as well as a greater ability to stop charged particle radiation or neutrons. However, boron is extremely rare, and so this coating can only be superficial. The steel underneath is thick and hardened. They are also designed to slowly self-repair; a grid of AI-controlled nanotube fibres will form a netting within a breach and then 'secrete' molten iron until the gap is filled. The larger the ship, the more rapid the repair. Draigi ships tend to have few occupants- even Dreadnoughts have less than one thousand crew. However, they have elaborate and magnificent interiors, as well as many facilities. There are many kinds: *Light Cruisers are the smallest warships. They are also the most common, and form the backbone of any Draigi fleet. A light cruiser is around 300m long, and has wingspan of 280m. They have good manoeuvrability, but small engines mean low speed and power. They usually have a few Claw Drivers and Spine Beams. *Heavy Cruisers are larger and more heavily armoured. They often lead light cruiser formations or assist heavier ships, being 430m long and with a 390m wingspan. Armament consists of Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, and Barb Torpedoes. *Frigates are designed for independent patrol rather than joining the Draigi battlelines, and as such possess high survivability and agility. They are usually 610m or so long and have 620m wingspans, as well as particularly a large drive core. A frigate is likely to carry Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, and Plate Launchers. *Destroyers are warships designed to protect fleets and convoys from threats such as light vessels, mines, and torpedoes. At 820m long, with a 640m wingspan, and possessing many launching tubes down their sides, destroyers are equipped with Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Barb Torpedoes, and Wing Missiles. *Battlecruisers are also designed for solo operations, but are capable of supporting other ships. Over 11 km long, and with a wingspan of 9 km or more, they have thick armour, powerful drives, advanced targetting power, and are capable of building cruisers and frigates inside themselves- up to four at once. They possess Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, and Wing Missiles. *Battleships act as the lead ships in battle-line formations, unless dreadnoughts or above are present. 16 km long, they can take and deal large amounts of damage, even able to fight once broken into several pieces due to redundant drives, command centres, and their many weapons. They can also produce up to six cruisers inside themselves at once, and are the lightest Draigi ships with multi-layer repulsor sheets. A battleship carries a Fang Coilgun, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Plate Launchers, Scute Turrets, and Wing Missiles. *Dreadnoughts are a rare sight in the Draigi fleets, but when they do appear they bring to bear a large amount of power. Over 60 km long, with 50 km wingspans, they possess extremely powerful offensive, defensive, and propulsive systems. Capable of independent or fleet activity, a dreadnought can assemble many ships within itself- even battlecruisers. They have two Draigifire Cannons, as well as Fang Coilguns, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, Barb Torpedoes and Wing Missiles. *Imperans are the second largest Draigi ships. They reach 250 km long- a length only attainable because of their use of an enormous magnetic bottle inside the ship which holds the hull together even under enormous accelerations. If this fails, the Imperan cannot accelerate with much power or it will tear itself apart. Their defenses and engine power are unmatched amongst Draigi ships, and they are like an enormous city within themselves. They manufacture battleships and smaller in very large numbers, and sometimes even dreadnoughts. Imperans possess the largest and more powerful of Draigi weapons- the Shadowflame Cannon, as well as ten Draigifire Cannons, and many Fang Coilguns, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, Barb Torpedoes and Wing Missiles. *Apex, ships that are at the pinnacle of Draigi invention, these gargantuan ships hold tremendous amounts of firepowers as they have Titan technology imbed into them. These ships reach a length of 485 km, like the Imperan they are hold together by a magnetic bottle, but unlike all other Draigi designs these ships are more cilinder like instead of being giant bulky vessels. They still have a large diameter. Equipped with Shadowflame Cannons, Draigifire Cannons, Fang Coilguns, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, Barb Torpedoes, Wing Missiles and Aurora Cannons. These ships are protected by a Thermoplasmatic Shield. Weapons Draegens have advanced spaceship weapons. *Claw Drivers are mass drivers which accelerate 20 kg ferrous projectiles to 0.5''c'', with a kinetic energy equivalent to 65 megatons of TNT. *Spine Beams are near-UV lasers with a three-metre lens width and additional diffraction focussing. The power pack is 200GW. They are long-ranged and particularly effective against missiles and small ships, drilling straight through them even at hundreds of miles away. *Scute Turrets act as point-defense. They are shaped like a shallow dome, armoured, and equipped with four rapid-fire railguns each, firing proximity-explosive projectiles at several kilometres per second to counter missiles and slow relativistic weapons. *Fang Coilguns fire a 1000 kg slug at 0.85''c'', so that it possesses 19.25 gigatonnes of TNT equivalent in kinetic energy. The slug is often designed to possess two stages, which break up just before impact- at these speeds, any projectile would vaporise upon impact, but with two stages, first vaporises on collision and creates a hull breach, and the second enters inside the ship to cause complete internal destruction. *Draiginfire Cannons launch a spray of 10g ferrous grains, tens of tonnes of them per second, at 0.95''c''. Such small projectiles are less vulnerable to being stopped by repulsor fields, and also cause an extended series of explosions on the surface of a ship rather than single detonation. As such, they allow the first few kilos to breach any spaced armour and then the rest can dedicate itself to causing complete internal destruction. *The Shadowflame Cannon accelerates a 500-tonne depleted uranium shell to 0.9c using a coilgun and repulsor rings. The kinetic energy of this projectile is 5.8E22J, or 14 teratons of TNT. *Barb Torpedoes are low-velocity weapons containing 10 kg antimatter- at 100% efficiency, this would release 418 megatons of TNT equivalent. However, antimatter annihilation is around 70% efficient. The shell of the torpedo is ferrous. They home in and can be proximity-fused. *Wing Missiles accelerate to relativistic speeds. Most are designed to attack ships with advanced repulsor technology, as the weapon first fires a UV laser into the target, powered by the antimatter engine within. This will destroy an area of the surface and hopefully the repulsor generators there, allowing the missile to reach the hull, and at relativistic speeds, destroy it. Any remaining antimatter will also annihilate, adding a little to the yield. Some, however, are designed to penetrate shields of charged matter or plasma, generating a powerful twisting magnetic field before them which opens a gap for the projectile to go through. Missiles can be designed with both these features. *Aurora Chain Cannon, the Draigi somehow got their hands on Titan technology and have quipped these weapons on their strongest ships. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri